


Tender Touch of a Tailor and The Flattering Words of a Man soon to Commit Negligent Homicide

by TearsDaiquiri



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, the inherent homoeroticism of bullying jonah magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsDaiquiri/pseuds/TearsDaiquiri
Summary: Sometimes an unscheduled trip to the tailor's can actually be very romantic. Sometimes.-“ What are you smiling at, you oaf? ”“ Jonah, my dove, for a man so smart, I do often wonder if you are truly just a dull little man with incredible self-importance."To get a man of Jonah’s calibre to flush like a simple schoolboy is no easy task, and yet here the two were.
Relationships: Barnabas Bennett/Jonah Magnus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Tender Touch of a Tailor and The Flattering Words of a Man soon to Commit Negligent Homicide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synnelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnelf/gifts).



> I'm slightly hesitant to admit the importance of Barnabas Bennett in my life.
> 
> This is mainly a gift for my lovely friend Cas, who would let me ramble about Regency-era TMA, a true hero.  
> My god awful formatting must be excused, I cannot read large chunks of text and I'm sure people who CAN don't actively enjoy it, so I tend to space things out a lot for convenience and ease of access, you know!
> 
> If this seems any form off OOC then that's fair. I enjoy the range and variety that comes with other's interpretations of the old-timey guys so much and I'm of the belief that Barnabas is a bitch. and I love him.
> 
> Any mistakes spotted, ignore them I guess? I spent too long researching 1800 Scottish history, despite LIVING there.

The bell to Mr Bennett’s establishment echoed a relatively soft chime as Jonah entered. Barnabas wasn’t on the shop floor when he entered and he certainly wasn’t expecting him to be. Jonah had long forgone making appointments with the tailor, it was common knowledge that Barnabas would make time for anything he requested. From a coat alteration to new buttons for the said coat, Jonah could walk into Bennett’s with the utmost confidence that his demands would be met before almost all other customers, bar the highest-paying patrons of course.

The innards of the tailor’s shop were moderately plain. The Bennett’s truly crafted the interior as some form of self-expression, the muted blue accents filled the room from wall to wall, extending even to the fixtures and stands made to display their finest works. They left the deep wooden details of the counter and floor to contrast their choice of wallpaper, a soft off-white colour. The compliments given to their interior design could easily be applied to their work and it was no wonder that they made a steady stream of income from the establishment.

Stepping to the side, Jonah allowed the door to close with a solid slam, ringing the bell once more. This second chime seemed to alert a presence in the backrooms, the ones where most of the fitting and general work was done. While the rooms themselves weren’t very big, the sheer amount of character held within them was striking. Magnus recalled his first visit beyond the storefront, he was lead back there by the elder Bennet brother who didn’t seem to recognise him after his extended leave to attend school. Rightfully so. Barnabas hardly seemed to either, and while it did everything to inflate Jonah’s ego, there was a minute part of him that hoped whatever affection Barnabas had carried for him would still be present enough to recognise his once betrothed. 

He’d been there for nothing more than a simple fitting and at the time, he made no move to reintroduce himself. It was much more interesting to watch Barnabas stumble through conversation with someone who knew more than they should about what kind of men he kept in the company of. He kept up the pleasantries until Jonah was making an appointment to return and pick up the few items he was getting fitted for, as it was, there wasn’t many Magnus’ residing in Edinburgh at the time. After an unnecessarily long-winded apology from Barnabas, a proper reunion was scheduled the week after, a night out to the Theatre Royal with all expenses paid by Mr Bennett at his insistence. Not that Jonah minded of course. 

The shuffling in the backroom quickly became clearly defined footsteps, followed by a rather solid sounding _thump_ off the solid oak floorboards.

“ Ah, sorry! I’ll be out in just a moment! “ Barnabas’s voice rang from the other room, he was flustered, clearly, perhaps scrambling to the door after he abandoned whatever project he was currently working on with utter disregard. 

“ You needn’t worry, pet. It’s only me, take your time, “ Jonah took steps towards the counter, examining the small bell placed by the register and the assorted tools left littering alongside it. The door to the back creaked open, its weight resting heavily on its hinges.

“Jonah!” Barnabas rounded the counter as if greeting the man in question was a matter of the highest priority, not even bothering to close the door behind him. His hands found Jonah’s quickly as he raised it to his lips, pressing a feather-light kiss onto the back of his companion’s hand. 

Withdrawing his hand, Jonah let out what could be classified as both a light chuckle and sigh, “ I’m going to assume we are entirely alone, heaven forbid you to display this sort of affection in your dear brother’s presence. What would he think, my love? “

He slipped his arms up and over Barnabas’ shoulders, letting them rest there while work-worn hands came to rest on the lower of his back. 

“ I say… “ Barnabas interrupts himself, gently placing a kiss upon the crown of Jonah’s head, “ He’d think of me to be the luckiest man in the world to have captured the affections of a truly darling spitfire like yourself, angel.”

“Mr Bennett, flattery will get you _nowhere_ tonight, I can assure you of that. I’m simply here to collect the few items on the order I placed with your brother, pet, nothing more.”

He scrunched his nose, withdrawing slightly with his eyebrows furrowed and head tilted slightly, “ Now where have you picked _that_ up from, Magnus? “ Barnabas didn’t try to restrain his jovial expression, his soft smile twisting into somewhat of a smug grin. 

“ Barnabas. That would be why I am here... to pick up said items,” Jonah pulled back his arms from around his partner’s neck, twisting himself out of his embrace, “Honestly, _Bennett_ , you ask the most asinine questions at the best of times. It’s a wonder I can stand your company someti-,” the condescending manner in which Jonah regarded him did nothing to do away with Barnabas’ grin, “ What are you smiling at, you oaf? ” 

“ Jonah, my dove, for a man so smart, I do often wonder if you are truly just a dull little man with incredible self-importance. You have called me ‘pet’ twice in the three minutes you have graced me with your presence. I was simply asking where you picked it up from, ‘pet’, that is all. “

“ Ah… Well... “

To get a man of Jonah’s calibre to flush like a simple schoolboy is no easy task, and yet here the two were. No more than five minutes inside the establishment and his own words had been twisted against him. Barnabas had a way with words that most of their acquaintances lacked in. Mordechai’s words lacked the whimsy and embellishment that came with years of practice in the art of sales negotiation. Jonathan’s words lacked the flair and banter that came with familiarity. Albrecht’s words lacked almost everything that came from a conversation with Barnabas Bennett, not to a fault of his own of course, living under a cat’s foot tends to do that to a man.

“ I seem to have been mistaken. Perhaps you should have been clearer with your questioning, lest someone more assumptive fall victim to your… your idiocy,” Jonah rambled on in his failed attempt to defend himself from Barnabas’ ever-growing self-satisfied demeanour. 

“ Of course, pet, we wouldn’t want anyone blundering over their words now, would we? Regardless, your coats have been put aside in the storeroom. If I may excuse myself,” 

he gathered a few of his tools off of the counter as he rounded it. Barnabas continued to walk backwards, maintaining eye contact until the shoulder of his baby blue coat hit off of the door frame. “I will go retrieve them for you and I believe I deserve an apology. Just a simple one will do, dear! “

The silence Barnabas left behind was overwhelming. Even if he would protest such a fact, Barnabas could truly make a room light up if he so wished. His company was one Jonah did genuinely enjoy being in, no matter how pensive he was to admit to it. One would, without a doubt, notice the absence of Barnabas Bennett should he decide a gathering wasn’t worth his time. It is what made him so appealing to Jonah in the first place, beyond the obligation they shared in their earlier years. How someone so kind and accommodating could capture the attention of a room full of highbrow scholars was beyond Jonah, even he hadn’t mastered it himself. He had spent most of his earlier meetings with Smirke’s lot speaking to whoever would listen to him, usually Mordechai, probably not out of genuine interest and more likely out of sheer reluctance to cause the scene that would follow if he mustered up the audacity to ignore Jonah Magnus of all people.

His absence was short-lived. As quick as he left, Barnabas returned with the coats Jonah requested, finely crafted and a rich emerald colour just as he asked. 

They made idle chatter about acquaintance over their transaction. Who had gotten engaged, who had died and who was as good as dead in the eyes of their circle. Their hands lightly grazed each other. The soft and fleeing tender touch of well-worked hands against Jonah’s own which remained supple after an academic life. To think that such an insignificant touch would phase either gentleman is absolutely absurd and it certainly didn't whittle down the rest of Jonah’s pride leftover from his outburst earlier. It did not.

“Barnabas, I would like to thank you immensely for making time for my impromptu appointment today. I’m aware it was almost certainly not in your books for today and I’m sure you would have appreciated some forewarning.” Barnabas’ eyes held that soft affection Jonah recognised so well, the blue that pooled in them shined with the arguably mediocre thanks he had been given, though he didn’t seem satisfied.

“More? Surely you know you ask too much of me sometimes?” While Jonah jested, Barnabas just smiled and nodded, not in agreement though. He nodded as if to encourage Jonah to continue. With a sigh, he did. 

“ My love, your craftsmanship is _unparalleled_ . To think of the skill and prowess you hold within your hands simply _overwhelms_ my every waking thought. Never before have I, the _highly_ sought after Jonah Magnus, had a paramour of quite your level of excellence. Oh please excuse my overbearing affections, Sir Bennett, I truly cannot _contain_ myself within your presence and I do not know what I would do with myself without your expert tailoring.”

“ Are you done, angel? “

“ Yes, I do believe so. Am I redeemed in your eyes, or must I grovel more?” 

After a brief moment of thought, Barnabas stepped out from behind the counter again, taking brief steps towards Jonah, placing his hand on his jaw, gently gracing his thumb over Jonah’s freckle dusted cheekbone, “ I do believe I’m owed an apology, a genuine one at that, My dearest Jonah.”

And at that, he grabbed his companion’s linen cravat and pulled him down for a kiss. Even with the flattering words of praise, Jonah would rather Barnabas die than apologise. Of that, he had convinced himself from his first visit beyond the storefront.


End file.
